


I Can't

by aozorakon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozorakon/pseuds/aozorakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann wants to do something that he can't and he tells Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old fiction of mine. I need to get my shit together and keep it all on one site, trying that here.

Newt laid in bed next to Hermann, ever since they drifted they knew everything about each other as well as everything about the Kaiju. They knew and had choosen to ignore that they'd loved each other since they were young.

However they laid in bed together each night because they understood that even if the excuse "it's for warmth" slipped out, it meant more than that.

Everything deepened and new things surfaced and faded, things unsaid, unsuspected. One night Hermann turned over and kissed Newt, no big deal. They both wanted to know what it felt like, but feared they wouldn't like it. Sure they liked each other, but they also liked women and questioned what it would mean if they truly were in love. Over time the kisses lasted longer and neither man questioned if the other liked it anymore.

Over time the genius men forgot somethings and remember others, they did love each other and that couldn't be denied. They could, however deny each other the love they wanted in return.

Hermann was the worst at that. He could cold on the warmest nights if he truly wanted to and Newt knew that. He knew that Hermann loved him and would continue to bury the feelings inside the cage his heart was locked behind.

Each night they would lay in the bed, each night Newt would hold Hermann and Hermann would fall asleep quickly. He was tired. That's what he said once, he was tired. So one night as they snuggled close, mostly Newt of course. Hermann turned and faced him, he licked his lips for wetness then parted them. Before he could speak Newt covered his lips with his own. The kiss was hard, needy and lasted until neither thought they'd live with out a breath then it happened again and again.

Hermann pressed into the kiss harder, showing a passionate side that surprised Newt. He pulled himself slightly over Newt and spoke in a soft, gravelly tone, "I want to pound you into this bed, I want to pound you into the wall in the shower, in the kitchen, against a tree," his breathing hallowed, "and I can't, I want you, I want to claim you as mine and I can't." Hermann growled softly.

Newt froze for a moment, "what?" He whispered, his voice soft. Newt was rarely speechless and if anyone knew how to make him speechless it was not Hermann, no when they got into it, neither of them would shut up, but this was different, this was something that wasn't available during their drift, something that formed later.

"I want to make love to you, but I want you to know you're mine, you're mine, Newton Geiszler." Hermann breathed the words out, the gravel in his voice never leaving.

"Y-you want that?" Newt's voice got high and a little loud.

"Shut up, do you want the whole world to hear this?"

"But you said that-"

"You're mine and you're the only one that needs to know that. If you know that you won't go off and do something stupid." Hermann berated him.

"I love you, too, Hermann." "-I didn't." "I know you do." Newt spoke softly. And he knew that Hermann's leg and his sometimes weakness was why he thought he couldn't do what he wished. He also knew that he'd let it happen in a moment if Hermann ever wanted to try.


End file.
